The True Prodigy
by Vincentre
Summary: Itachi, the one who singlehandedly slaughtered his clan, contemplates his actions in the past. Does he regret them, or believe it was the only way for justification? His thoughts on Sasuke then and now. [Brotherly fiction on Sasuke and Itachi.]


**Ranting Author (New-Beginning Version):** It seems as though now my favoritism leaps to the Naruto Series. When that happens, I write something for that saga—and now, I'm lovin' the upcoming chapters. They're not getting old in any way.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Series. That's with Masashi Kishimoto and his posse.**

This is my first attempt at writing something in a point of view for someone. I've always wanted to, but stuck to just being the omni-narrator and all that crap. It takes place in past and future. Itachi's view. Now that I think about it…this story is my first attempt at a Naruto tale and a one-shot. So many firsts for me.

Anyways, since I see that Itachi speaks somewhat properly, I'm just going to have to dish out some big words for him to use. He seemed like a nice guy, until he killed his entire family—from head-to-toe, if you know what I mean.

Also, in this chapter thing is three lines of lyrics I inserted out of nowhere. Think you can find the abnormally dark sentences? Here's two hints:

1-The Artist is Ra.

2-The section is located towards the end of the story.

If you find them, you don't get anything but the satisfaction that you didn't fail in finding them! Toodles!

* * *

**- **

**Inexcusable Sin**

**-**

Graduated from the Academy at the top of my class at the age of seven. At the age of eight, was able to use Sharingan and when I turned ten, I graduated to Chuunin Rank. Thirteen—my most memorable year—I enlisted in the ANBU.

Known as the Pride of the Uchiha, the link that connected my clan to the village, I was dubbed as a true heir to the people: a prodigy. No one before me was as talented at such an age. When the time came for me to test my abilities, I did it on the pitiable clan that I had once christened as my own.

When I was young, I never once regretted my actions against those miserable people.

I never expected that I would be victorious in my quest for power—slaughtering my entire clan in one setting and doing it with no possibility for failure, no resistance from the enemy, no difficulty. It was all over so quickly that I decided to return home and await my younger brother. Only then would my brutal mission have meant something. As the only true Uchiha left, everything was destined for him.

Sasuke, my younger brother, was the one I selected out of several others candidates to survive.

Though I never considered that boy much of an equal when I was his age, or worth my time for that matter, I let him stay in this world. Sasuke is to be the one who restores the clan, and he will most likely defeat me, the one who destroyed it years ago.

It is a complex series of steps that one must take to ease the mind of their impending destruction, and with my eyesight dwindling, my eventual demise is nearing.

Countless lives I took that fateful day, seven years ago, and I do not see fit to morn for those wretched people. Yes. It was I who murdered Uchiha Shisui, my supposed greatest companion. He was like an older brother to me, and I'll not deny it either. However, my actions were for a worthy cause.

As I watched his lifeless body float in the river, I thanked him for the finest endowment anyone had ever given me: the Mangekyo Sharingan. Acting quickly, I forged a suicide note in Shisui's handwriting using my Sharingan to clear my name. After all, I most likely was the only person seen with him that day, and getting caught almost immediately would have been a considerable predicament. There had been a meeting that night, and I was sure that since I was not present, my name would be first on the list for investigation unless I acted now.

Although I took my time to generate artificial evidence to lead the accusations away from me and to make it seem like a suicide, that still did not turn their gazes away from the thought that I had murdered. It only took a day for the suicide plan to backfire and my plan to no longer be active.

And everything had been going so well. I had been ever vigilant.

The next morning, everyone was sitting together as mother prepared the first meal of the day. It seemed as though no one was even going to condemn me of the crime that I had committed only hours ago, until the evening came, and the Konoha Military Police Headquarters sent three of their men to confront me in my own home. If things were going to go my way, I had to answer with caution.

At the time, I was speaking with Sasuke out in the yard—and I suppose that in a way, we had a brotherly talk for once. Sometimes I would take moments to simply have a discussion with the little one, at least letting him know that I was not ignoring his existence like Father seemed to frequently. Though I never showed any true affection towards him, I never hesitated to listening to his latest tribulations and answering his trivial questions. The child's mind was simple and easy to understand—to relate to. Nonetheless I was still a teenager myself but never treated like one. When you are a genius, you are by no means treated like a commoner.

The three men confronted me, questioning my loyalties to the Uchiha Clan and demanding a valid excuse as to why I had missed this meeting. Obviously, missing something so imperative made them doubt my allegiance. They only seemed to be mentioning and disapproving my missing the so-called significant assembly, and it was then that I concluded that everything was as planned. I was not going to be suspected. I asked them to leave as politely as I could.

They stated that Uchiha Shisui had committed suicide in the Nakano River the night before by drowning himself, suddenly and I acted taken aback in the very least. By the look in their eyes, it was obvious that they suspected it was a murder and not a willing death. I recall how they stared at me with hatred, as if they knew something.

* * *

I could feel Sasuke's gaze on my back as he peeked around the corner with caution. He had no intention of interfering from what I could sense, no matter how much I wanted him to do something to get their attention away from me. 

"The only person absent last night was Shisui. Frankly, I thought he was like an older brother to you," came the voice of one of the accusers. He had long brown hair and was not someone I was familiar with. His glare and voice were both ruthless. I had not taken the liberty to learn any of the three men's names, even though we were on operations together many times. They knew my name basically because it was renowned.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, drawing in my thoughts and being completely in control of my emotions now. With apathetic eyes, I gazed at them with a vacant expression. "Is that so," I answered, using a calm voice and a serene appearance, "I have not seen him at all recently. It's unfortunate."

The brunette male continued to stare at me, not giving up on his clandestine meaning for coming. "So we, the police force, decided to investigate this more thoroughly."

His words caught me off guard and I stood there, glancing down at them. "Investigate?" The way I said it sounded too surprised.

The eldest looking man reached into the belt around his waist and retrieved a letter that looked all too familiar, handing it to me. "This is Shisui's suicide note. We identified the handwriting. There's no doubt that this really is his script."

"If it wasn't a murder," I began still keeping my calm as I watched the eldest carefully, who continued to hold the suicide note. I had no intentions of taking it at the moment. "What are you investigating?"

"If one can use the Sharingan," spoke the brown haired one yet again, "Then it would be simple to duplicate any symbols."

I grew tired of the finger being pointed at me, and I could hear Sasuke's heavy breathing in the background. He was nervous.

Without hesitation I took it and glanced. I already knew what it said. I wrote it. I only took it to please the younger one in the rear and the fools who stood before me. Glancing up to show I had read it, the old man began to speak again in a commanding and proud voice, "He was one of the most skilled of the Uchiha Clan, and was feared as 'Shisui of the Mirage'. He was a man who would take on any assignment for the clan."

"It's hard to believe that he would do this kind of thing and kill himself," the third member finally spoke up, but my gaze was still directed at the elderly man.

"You shouldn't judge others by their appearances and your preconceptions," I stated simply glancing from face to face.

"For now, we'll leave that memorandum with you," the third member stated again, his arms crossed and his eyes giving me a dual meaning of what he meant. It was then that I was sure of it: they all knew I had killed Uchiha Shisui. It was truly a dilemma, though I remained calm. With the right words, I could get out of this. Then he continued his request, "Take that to ANBU and demand the investigate as well."

"Understood." Agreeing to their demand was the best way to get them to leave, though I never intended to follow their order. Something would have to be done to clear my name.

They turned and began exiting through the front doors of my home with reluctance, but when the eldest reached the threshold, he stopped and commented, "I hope they'll be other clues." It was as if they wanted me to come out and admit.

Catching on, the brown haired one glanced back to me, a grave expression on his face, "We have diverse ways then ANBU, as well." His words then became harsher, "If you try to conceal anything…we'll know right away."

And that was it for me.

My eyes narrowed and I, too, began to speak with resentment in my voice and abhorrence in my expression, just as they had done for the past couple of minutes. I clenched my fist, crinkling the fabricated letter in my hand.

"How about being more direct?" I was not going to be refined anymore. They deserved what was coming to them.

At once, their hateful gazes turned and fell to me in unison.

"You're doubtful of my clarification, right?" I was aware that my Sharingan was active.

"Yeah. That's right," the brown haired one confirmed, his eyes transformed with the Bloodline Trait. "Damned brat."

"Listen up, Itachi!" demanded the elder, "If you try to deceive the clan you won't get off effortlessly!"

That was their second strike.

In less then a second, they were all sprawled out in the middle of the street. They were barely worth the time that it took to get all of them out of the house and in the road. Sasuke gasped in the background and followed, only to stop at the doorway in terror. It only took a couple of other seconds to beat them to the ground and nearly knock them unconscious.

My actions were not thought out. Surely this would hinder me in the future, but what other alternative did I have?

"It's just as I said earlier," I began stating, tranquility in my voice once more, even though I had just overwhelmed three of my alleged colleagues. They all thought they were superior in several areas when it came down to it. "You shouldn't just others by their appearances and your preconceptions. You thought I would be patient." My gaze fell upon the symbol on the wall that bordered my home, no longer restraining what I said.

I glared at the symbol continuing, "The clan…The clan…All of you without measuring your own capacity had no idea of mine." Then my gaze shifted downward, going between the three at my feet, "And now, you lay here, _defeated_."

"Brother…" I head Sasuke whisper, but paid no attention to it. After all, he needed to hear it too.

The older man struggled, but reached his feet first saying, "Shisui…had been watching over you lately." As if I had not known of his spying. He had been too interested in my activities. "Just half a year after you joined ANBU, your gestures and words became eccentric." He winced, glaring at me. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"You focus on your group, and focus on your clan, and focus on your name. Don't scrutinize me," I stated plainly, a hint of agitation in my voice, "These kinds of things should be done away with, as it restrains our capabilities." He turned his gaze to see the other two, who were now rising to their feet as well. I continued nonetheless, "Also, things we have not seen yet and this we do not know yet…It is foolish to fear them."

"Stop it, Itachi!" Father had arrived. "What in the world are you saying?" His gaze was focused on me, but everyone else on him. "You've been a bit bizarre lately."

I turned my gaze elsewhere, a tinge of annoyance in my voice, "There's nothing strange. I'm carrying out my obligations. That's all."

"Then why didn't you go to the gathering last night?" He just would not let it go.

For once, my reply was sincere. "To achieve the height…"

"What are you talking about?" My father's eyes still focused on me, trying to read my words and make them comprehensible.

In the blink of an eye, I had drawn a kunai from my sleeve and thrown it, watching as the projectile lodged itself into the family symbol that greeted me every time I exited the house. That horrible pride that everyone spoke so fondly of. It was infuriating. My father gasped, eyes widened while my brother retreated behind the door.

On the other hand, father dearest glanced at the kunai, then back to me with a questioning expression. My words were beginning to sink in after all this time.

I turned to face them, all three men at their feet and my father out in front. If it became a battle, I was sure who would win. The sharingan had not left my eyes all this time. "My capacity," I commenced, "I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan."

Everyone huffed at my comment and seemed like they would attack, but I was sure they were going to be a little more cautious than that.

Seeing their silence once more, I began to explain myself, "You forgot what is most important to you because you're not letting go of a lesser thing: the clan. There is no room for change if rules and regulations…expectations and wishes, prevent it from happening."

The older man dropped to one knee and my father grabbed him by the arm, preventing him from collapsing completely. "Such overconfidence," he criticized.

Returning to his feet, the aged male bellowed, "Enough! If you keep sprouting garbage, we'll have you detained." He stood tall, giving me a belittling stare. "Well, what are you going to do?" Stand and fight if need be—that was what I planned to do. I clenched my fist and made note of my father being present. He would be the most difficult to take down, but not impossible.

"We can't permit this any longer," the auburn haired male commanded, "Captain! Please issue the order for to apprehend him!" I prepared myself for resistance.

"Brother! Please, stop it!" Sasuke's voice was the one that brought me back to reality. At the moment, I was grateful that he was alive. He was truly apart of my family, watching out for the one that was led astray—myself. Had he not spoken up, I might have slaughtered them all, and even him by mistake. No matter how much of a coward that boy was, I was relieved he was my brother.

What was I about to do? Kill four men in cold blood to hide my true motives? That was not how it was supposed to go.

I turned my gaze to Sasuke and my expression softened before I stared at the ground. Dropping to my knees, I bowed to them all, giving my deceitful apology in silence. To appease them, I at least tried to sound sincere, "The one who killed Shisui wasn't me. For all I have said, I humbly ask for forgiveness. Please pardon my disrespect."

I could not see the reaction on my father's face as I kept my gaze low. However, I remembered him saying, "Recently, he's been worked to death by ANBU and is exhausted."

The eldest gasped, "Captain!"

My father ignored it and continued, "ANBU is a unit under the direct order of the Hokage. Even we, the police force, can't arrest someone without a warrant." He hesitated. "About Itachi…I will take responsibility for surveillance over him. Please…"

Sighing, the older man uttered, "I understand," before footsteps could be heard.

Father was obviously finished with the dispute and ambled towards the doorway that my true family member hid behind. Ever so slightly, I turned my head to watch him go. All eyes fell to him—even my bothered own, and at that moment something changed. I cut my ties to the clan.

Their fate was sealed.

* * *

The next day, I had come to terms with what I was about to achieve. Not only did I aim to rinse away this vile clan, I would do it in one night—I would demonstrate my capacity. All would know the true power that the Uchiha Clan could have known, and my own community would be the ones to experience it. 

The morning of the doomed date, I had pretended that everything was fine and sensed that my father was watching my every move while I sat beside him on the floor. Every once in a while, his gaze would descend upon me in a way that made him almost seem akin to trying to hide it. He must have thought I did not notice his small gestures.

Sasuke, however, seemed to be trying to please me. He would say random things that made no sense, just to get me to be cheerful. Knowing this, I had to force out smiles frequently.

When it was time for everyone to go their separate ways for the day, I sat slipping into my sandals and adjusting my shuriken holster when my little brother finally decided to approach me.

"Brother," came his childlike voice from behind. I turned to face him with a blank expression. "After school today, can you teach me some shuriken techniques?" He smiled brightly, hoping for a positive answer this time.

"I'm going to be busy today," I told him directly. I really was going to have my hands full. "Ask Father to help you with it."

"You're better than Father. Even I can see that," he stated, obviously dejected. He frowned, and then seemed so cheerless. "You always treat me like I'm some burden."

Turning to face him, I waved for him to come to me. He gave me a surprised look and followed the order. Without warning, I poked him gently in the forehead with two fingers as he neared and he took a step backwards, putting a hand over the mark that I just created.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," my voice full of seriousness, "Next time." Though there would be no next time. My apology was meant for what would be done in the future as well. I looked to the side, not daring to look him in the eye any further, as my mind wandered elsewhere. Telling him I would not help was the best thing I could have done right then. If I said that, then he would be out until late, trying to copy my techniques that I had shown him only a week ago.

He was overly affectionate towards me!

I stood, still not looking at him, "I'm not at liberty anymore to fool around with you. I don't have the time."

Sasuke growled at me and sighed. I did not care for what he was doing. "You always say _'Forgive me, Sasuke'_, and jab my forehead. And then you say _'Another time'_, but it never comes." Though I did not have to see the boy, I could tell he was smiling.

The place where my kunai stabbed the wall greeted me like every morning as I slid the front door open then closed it behind me. That was the only inspiration I needed to get me through the day.

* * *

Evening came, and Sasuke had long since left for the Academy and training. The sun was setting when I retired to my room from the audience with my parents, claiming that I had not felt well and wished to sleep. Without a second thought, my mother dismissed me and vowed to check up on me later. 

I went to my refuge of a room and closed my eyes, leaning against the wall. If all else failed, someone could have crushed me and turned the tables. I wanted to make sure my mind was prepared more than anything.

Everyone I had ever known was about to disappear from my life. My mother would be last, along with my father. Sasuke, by default, would be saved. In all my life in this village, I never actually despised him. He was my brother and more like me than any other supposed prodigy of the clan. Most importantly, he understood the burden I had carried for all those years of pretending to admire this place.

He was the son who was scarcely noticed by everyone and because I took a normal existence from him by being talented by birth, it was only fair that I allowed him the courtesy of life while the rest were eradicated. It was my ultimate contribution.

In the future, if I did see him again, there would be no more apologizing. I entrusted my status of a genius to him.

They knew my secret by now, therefore, _everyone_ had to die.

I exited from my room's window, armed with a decent amount of artillery. The first to go were the ones who saw me make my escape. None screamed as I mowed them down with Shurikens. Children were playing down the road from what I could see. A swift two or three kunai took care of the little horrors.

From there, everything went fluently.

I used the resources in the area and shadows as my covering as I went through the region, annihilating all that stirred. For a reload on weapons, I would retrieve it from a nearby attacker as I cut them down with the sword on my back that I had equipped for such situations. Darkness came quicker than I intended, along with the total defeat of the entire Uchiha Clan.

I left not one standing. My own parents came last; as I descended into the room they inhabited and quickly cut through them with my sword. That concluded journey.

Purposely, I had avoided killing anyone on the streets that led to my previous home.

And it was there that I awaited him.

* * *

When he did arrive, I tried my best to explain to him what I had done in laymen terms, though he was fixated on the idea that someone else had done all that damage. Sasuke cried, not understanding the clues that I had laid in front of him. 

He was truly a child.

He did not understand, so I displayed what I did through my recently acquired eyes and skill, using the most notorious Sharingan technique: Tsukuyomi.

I watched his reaction on seeing what happened through my eyes and at other angles. I made him witness me butchering his friends and our parents—all the while; he was blaring in agony, imploring me to end the torment. It was a lamentable occasion. Nonetheless, I obeyed his wish. In spite of everything, he was still my younger brother. I owed him that.

The child fell to the floor. Now he was beginning to breathe heavy. He was not far from breaking down.

"Why did you…? Brother?" He asked me, not able to form a correct sentence. Either way, I understood his question.

"To test my strength as a Shinobi," I answered curtly.

He stirred, not pleased with the reply. I could not blame him. Who would acknowledge something like that? "To test your strength? Just for that…?" I looked on as he spoke, words coming louder. Finally, he was furious and not frightened. "Just for that, you killed everyone?"

I observed his actions, taking note and then closed my eyes, speaking coolly. "It was necessary."

I had concluded that he was at his limit. I was wrong. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He rose to his feet with hesitation—determination in his eyes. The boy I had once dubbed as a coward would stand to me in defiance. Secretly, I was proud, yet at the same time, I was not there to judge him now. I was only present to show him the proper path to take in life now, and that was to become stronger and one-day bring my downfall.

It only took a second for him to charge at me, letting out a battle cry and yelling, "Don't screw around with me!"

When he was merely a foot from me I gave him a quick blow to his stomach with as little force as I could. Killing him was something I had not sought for.

The foolish boy fell to the floor once more with empty eyes, near fainting and did not perceive my movements until I was in front of him. His eyes widened in alarm as he stared at my feet, then shifted his gaze upwards in terror.

Now, after all that time, Sasuke began to cry. It was beginning to sink in. Finally, Sasuke was beginning to understand what I had been trying to tell him.

Moments later, he was on his feet and running out of the door.

I stared after him, calculating my affair was not complete.

* * *

He was running through the streets shouting, "Don't kill me," when I found him. I stood directly in his path and he came to a slow halt, horror in his eyes and tearstains on his face as he gawked wide-eyed at me. 

Breathing deeply, he took a step back. "This can't be true! You're not my brother!" I was not surprised that he had gone into denial. That was why I followed him, nonetheless. Having him understand it fully would make things easier. "Because—"

"The reason why I acted as the older brother you constantly admired was because I wanted to know your limits," I explained, now having his full attention, "You will become my opponent—the one who will confirm my true limitations. Sasuke…You had potential." I hesitated to finish. "You resented me and continuously wished to surpass my boundaries." His eyes pooled over with tears again as his scared stiff watch remained at me. "And that is why I will let you live…for my sake as well." He sniffled and took another step back, though I could tell he would not run away. By now, he must have seen it was futile. "You're just like me, Sasuke—capable of awakening the Mangekyo Sharingan within. However, there is one condition…"

His reaction to my explanation was surprising. He listened intently, still crying silently to himself and his eyes widened—but no longer in fear. I procedded to tell him, "Your closest friend…you must…kill them!"

"No way…" My younger brother stared at me in disbelief.

"Just as I did."

Something in his mind must have comprehended the message, as his face lit up in understanding. "But brother…didn't that mean that to you, Shisui-San was…"

"That's right. Thanks to him, I obtained these eyes." I thought for a moment on anything else that could be told to him before I vanished from that village forever, and then it came to me. "In the main building of the Nakano Temple, go to the right corner in the back of the room. Under the seventh the seventh mat lays the clan's Annotations Scroll. Written there is the original principle of the Uchiha Clan's doujutsu. It's true secret is explained."

He looked at me as if he did not understand. On the other hand, he was quiet.

Abnormally, I smiled wickedly. "If you can activate the Mangekyo Sharingan, then the number of people, including me, will total three. If that happens…" I chuckled briefly in amusement, "Then there is a reason to let you live. But at the moment—" I moved slightly to take a step away and the boy overreacted, gasping and appearing as though he was worked up again, "You're not even worth killing." My smile faded as I gave him a grave glare. "My foolish little brother. If you desire to kill me, despise me—hate me, and live a loathsome life…Run away and cling to life." Eyes narrowing, I finished the last instructive declaration that Sasuke would hear from an Uchiha. "Someday, when you have the same eyes, seek me out."

Activating my Sharingan, Sasuke almost certainly had no idea what had happened as he hit the ground lifeless. I had put him to sleep, making him drift into a deep slumber. It was his reward for not breaking down right after discovering my betrayal. If he were lucky, one day, we would meet again. Hopefully, he would be worthy as an opponent by then.

Not long afterwards, I found a new place to reside—creating allies with rare company. I joined the organization dubbed: The Akatsuki.

Though they had contacted me before then, and I refused. Only now, had I justly found a motive to unite with them.

Where else was I to go after such a deed?

It was before my massacring the clan, that I met _him_.

Uchiha Madara.

From there, I exterminated our clan and followed him. How awkward it must have been for him to work with the one who destroyed his people. Then again, he did create them.

He hid himself, claiming the name Tobi and joined as the partner of the clay obsessed Deidara. I was never fond of the so-called artist, but he was a reliable addition to our group, seeing as though I was sent to recruit him myself. I knew what he was capable of. However, 'Tobi' was another case. I never actually saw all of his talents, though for once, someone was more skill than I.

Madara…somewhat of the grandfather I never knew.

* * *

It has been seven long years since the bloodbath, and now I await that imprudent boy to face me. As I had clearly instructed, he was to meet me for the decisive encounter at the Uchiha hideout that was discarded at an earlier period. Mainly my fault, though. 

At our previous encounter within the cave, I was surprised to see Sasuke had grown so much since my last meeting with him only three years ago. Undoubtedly, he had gotten much stronger, but I truly expected better from my fellow kinsman. Nonetheless, he had survived the encounter with Deidara—and that alone was impressive.

What made me benefit from that meeting was the fact that after all this time; he had truly gained the revulsion and supremacy that I requested. He had followed the path I set for him, as the last true Uchiha.

I, and the other, have cast aside our titles as Uchiha and only keeping the ability that came with the bloodline. Even so, the reward I receive for throwing away my identity is righteous enough. It is more of a nuisance than anything. The penalty is living. Every single day, I regret the past and question my future. So many questions burden my mind: When will Sasuke come to seek me out? What could have happened had I not done the ultimate crime? Why did I do what I did?

Over all, I have come to terms with my actions. Now, I am no longer troubled for the upcoming event. Today is the day that Uchiha Sasuke defeats the man who slaughtered his clan.

I have not the privilege to be called his brother anymore. I will not act on the Organization's beck and call. Not today. I will honor the young Uchiha with the battle he desired for so long. Today is the day I die.

With no remorse, I have been blinded by the darkness.

With no disdain, I have received my punishment.

And with no haste, I await him.

* * *

Footsteps could be heard, approaching from behind. There was no way it was Kisame. I told him to head to the Village Hidden in the Rain for now. Most likely, he would receive a new partner if all else failed. 

When I was younger, I did not lament my verdict to kill the entire clan, but now, I speculate what my life would have been like—to have perhaps found a significant other by now and have produced a son. Undoubtedly, even if I had chosen not to act, I would have been wondering what my life would have been like if I _had_ killed everyone. It just would have been the same as back then, wanting to inflict my own personal judgment on those around me.

Even so, he would have been burdened from the start, just as I was. The boy would have much to live up to—constantly being in my shadow. History would have repeated itself and he would have become me.

I will not falter.

"Itachi!" How I knew that voice well. It was as I expected. Young Sasuke was here for retribution. "This time I _will _kill you!" His dialogue was all too familiar—almost nostalgic. I did not have to turn around to know the familiar sounds and chakra in the air evidenced the boy was about to use Chidori—One thousand birds.

I hesitated for a moment, rotating my attention to the Uchiha emblem that loomed in front of me and then turned to face the juvenile male who challenged me by simply existing. He was nearly my height by now and no longer had the childish appearance as he once did. Most likely, this truly would be my final battle. Just as I had requested many years ago, he had perfected and mastered the Sharingan, obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan. There were three users, but would decline down to two once more.

Such lamentation, that I would not be living to see his future.

I was prepared for what awaited, even if it was a requiem of anguish to follow. He would cry when it was all over. He always cried back then. There was my dirge.

"Come, boy. I won't make you wait any longer. If you think you're superior enough to defeat me as you are now, we will try out that theory." I sighed deeply, activating my Sharingan. "Let me see how formidable you have become—and how powerful I already am. Test my capacity, Sasuke."

He roared indignantly and commenced the predestined encounter.

* * *

_Dearest brother, if I may even call you that now…so full of pride and egotistical you have made me. I am satisfied, even so. For you to come this far on absolute determination and lacking the endowment that I was born with is genuinely astounding. Perhaps you were the true prodigy of the Uchiha Clan._

_You'll never know how much I cherished you every day of that tedious existence._

* * *

**Ranting Author (So-close-to-a-tragedy Report):** It's supposed to be Itachi's feelings as he awaits Sasuke for the final battle between the two. I don't know if I portrayed him correctly. I always took him as a serious guy—and handsome, too.

I think that if I kept this up, it might have been spanned three decades of writing at this rate. Whoa…I sat at the computer for an entire day and wrote this. It took me HOURS to get it done, and you know what I'm asking myself right now?

WHY IS IT SO LONG?!

I mean, seriously…this isn't a one-shot, is it? It's supposed to be a simple one or two thousand words but this one passes FIVE THOUSAND (echo). If I had spent more time on him and his tale up until now, I probably could have done his life's story in a week.

Itachi! Please don't follow my fake chronicle and actually DIE against Sasuke! I want you to LIVE! LIVE, I say! You're too important to just keel over and die like that! Mi amor!

And I think I made you too emotional in this story. You think too much. Where's youre action?

Sorry.

(I did not proofread this story for errors before posting it. If you saw something wrong, by all means, let me know. Don't leave me hangin'.)

-Vincentre


End file.
